Too Early For Goodbye
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: They're best friends. They always fight. Will it ever stop, or will it come to a goodbye?


**So this Shaitlyn is kind of to make it up to you all for being absent for awhile…I have a bit of writer's block for "Love Story" and "Camouflage" and I apologize.**

**Also, I did kind of ditch Camp Rock and JONAS for a bit to go try my hand at some Harry Potter oneshots. I've kind of been in HP world the past couple weeks, so sorry about that, guys!**

**Can't promise I won't go back to HP world, though…;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

_Feeling the sting of your words_

_Mine aren't any softer to you_

_Like a slap in the face_

_We're saying things_

_We never expected to_

Their tones weren't soft enough to not be heard by others in the studio. Caitlyn Gellar had always been a stubborn girl, but had never met her match in obstinacy until Shane Gray came into the picture. After a few arguments, they had become fast and close friends.

That one day, though, was one of their frequent arguments that would cause people to wonder if they really were friends or not. Both could be quite loud when they chose, as they demonstrated. People were bustling by the recording studio, pretending not to notice the heated argument taking place between Gellar and Gray.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Caitlyn demanded, eyes nearly glowing in anger that would intimidate anyone. Anyone, that is, but Shane himself, who was standing in front of her with a glare of his own.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Shane scoffed, "I hardly think your words are realistic in the least."

"You sounded like a dying crow when you sang the last verse. I'm telling you now to save you the embarrassment of putting it on your album. Now. Do. It. Over. _Again_." Her insult was like a slap in the face and Caitlyn smirked in approval at the momentary shock that crossed Shane's face.

"Stop telling me what to do and get out of here!" Shane's temper seemed to be shining through even brighter now that she'd riled him up with such a piercing insult, "I can find plenty of producers-it doesn't have to be you! In fact, I'd probably be better of with someone else producing-even _Mitchie Torres_ would be better than _you_!"

"Stupid jerk!" Caitlyn's voice rose a little bit as Shane took his turn at bashing, she shoved him roughly in the chest before storming from the recording booth, kicking a guitar over on her way out.

_But _

_It's too early _

_To call this goodbye_

_I'm not willing_

_To let it pass us by_

_Never know what would happen_

_Maybe it'll work out in the end_

_It's too early to say_

_Goodbye _

"About yesterday…" Shane muttered under his breath so only Caitlyn could hear in the room full of people. Caitlyn didn't look up from what she was doing-scribbling something down on a piece of paper- but only tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and kept her pen moving frantically.

"Cait." Shane snapped quietly, "I'm talking to you. You could have the decency to listen." Caitlyn simply glanced up at him with a blank expression and let her eyes fall to the paper again, mumbling something, "What'd you say?"

"I said," Caitlyn look up at him coolly, "I forgive you. Again."

"Hey, I'm not the only one that needs to apologize. I remember perfectly clearly you-"

"Okay, Gray, let's do this." Caitlyn interrupted him with her business like tone as if he hadn't even been talking, shoving the sheet music and lyrics at him and stalking off to the switch board in clear signal for him to get to work.

_Getting angry, feelings all tangled up_

_Feel impatient, backing down we won't_

_Like a stab in the back_

_We're throwing insults_

_Like we never dreamed we would_

"Seriously, Shane? That's the best you've got for me today?" Caitlyn muttered, running a hand over her face before looking up into his brown eyes, "Keep this crap up and you're just going to end up forgotten, popstar." Shane bristled as she expected.

"I'm doing my best, _Cait_lyn." He hissed, "What exactly your problem is, I don't know, but you don't have to take it out on me."

"My problem is that you aren't giving me your best." She snapped, eyebrows furrowing as they tried to keep their argument hushed so the other people in the studio wouldn't overhear another argument, "If you'd just do that-"

"Who's to say that I'm _not_?" Shane demanded, obviously greatly irritated with the small girl standing before him.

"Well, if you are…Someone help us because that's the suckiest singing I've heard in a lifetime of losers!"

"I didn't come in today to just stand and be insulted continuously by my friend." Shane snapped irately, casting a glance around the room to see if they'd caught too much attention, "Not that you know how to be a friend, Cait, I wouldn't ask that much of your fake self."

"I'm not fake!" Caitlyn stated, seething.

"Could've fooled me."

"Says the conceited, arrogant, pompous popstar." She tossed back in distaste.

"Now, that's-" Shane began to protest, but Caitlyn interrupted.

"Is what? The truth? Yeah, I know it is!" she spoke in fury, animatedly talking with her hands, which resulted in much more attention gradually turning to the two fighting, "I've found that out being stuck working with you on this ridiculous, pitiful attempt at an album!"

"You don't mean that." Shane glared, "You said yourself when we first started that-"

"Apparently I was wrong!" Caitlyn was fighting to keep from yelling, "Yeah, Gray, chew on that!"

_But_

_It's too early _

_To call this goodbye_

_I'm not willing_

_To let it pass us by_

_Never know what would happen_

_Maybe it'll work out in the end_

_It's too early to say_

_Goodbye _

She refrained from kicking Shane in the shin as she spun on her heel and stalked out of the building, letting the humid summer air hit her. Caitlyn sighed as she unlocked her late 70s, silver Corvette and tossed her fire engine red leather purse inside before sliding in and buckling.

With the doors locked and the air conditioner blasting warm air from lack of time to get cool, Caitlyn rested her head against the headrest and took a deep breath. Shane had gotten her so worked up, if she hadn't left when she did there would definitely been a punch thrown.

Her hands tightened on the steering wheel as Caitlyn eventually calmed down enough to pull out of the parking lot. The radio was playing some angry sounding music that was perfect for the mood she was in.

_Maybe it'll mend_

_Maybe we'll end_

_But I just know that I _

_Am not willing to say goodbye_

Caitlyn called Nate the next morning, telling him she couldn't be at the studio that morning. He didn't seem to buy the excuse that she was feeling ill, but she refused to let herself feel like a coward for avoiding Shane.

The day passed slowly, but she wasn't sure what was nagging at her in the back of her mind. She chose to ignore it, it was easier that way. Caitlyn cursed the sun, wishing for rain before finally settling down to watching movies all day.

_Give it some time_

_Maybe we'll sigh_

_And let things be_

_Because we're not ready to say goodbye_

They were cool to each other, neither speaking more than what was absolutely necessary. Caitlyn couldn't help but admit inwardly that her and Shane's attitudes with each other drained the enjoyment out of things.

Nate and Jason finished their solo parts with almost no trouble, and Caitlyn dreaded Shane's part. She knew for a fact that the other two Gray brothers had decided to go to dinner with a few friends, leaving Shane behind to finish up. Maybe they were hoping their producer and brother would patch things up.

_It's too early _

_To call this goodbye_

_I'm not willing_

_To let it pass us by_

"Okay, let's start from the beginning and go from there. Jump in at your part." Caitlyn spoke in her business tone, adjusting a few things before nodding to Shane in the recording booth that she was starting the song.

Everything went smoothly until right at the end, Caitlyn was watching him intently and somehow their eyes met. She watched as he seemed to forget the lyrics, stumbling over his words.

With a sigh, she ran a hand over her face and stopped everything. Shane was looking intently down at the lyrics set clearly on the stand before him. Caitlyn opened her mouth, but snapped it shut again when he shoved the mic away and stormed out of the booth.

"I know what you're going to say, and I'm sorry, okay?" Shane stated fiercely, pink tinting his cheeks. She assumed it was due to his premature anger at her.

"It's fine." She muttered, looking anywhere but at his suspicious eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me-I said it's fine." Finally meeting his eyes again, she felt her face heat up for seemingly no reason, "Get back in there and try again." Caitlyn snapped, eager to be relieved of his scrutiny.

_Never know what would happen_

_Maybe it'll work out in the end_

"I thought I'd never finish." Shane sighed, propping his feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch, he glanced at his watch and grimaced, "Oh, crap, it's nearly midnight."

"Not my fault you kept screwing up." Caitlyn stated in a singsong voice, raising an eyebrow at him. He glared but didn't comment as he stole one of her McDonalds fries. Thank goodness someone had dropped some food off for them. They were both famished by the time things were wrapped up.

"I should probably head out-Nate and Jason might think we've killed eachother by now." Shane half joked, winking at her and tossing his trash in the can before turning to her at the door, "You're leaving too, right?"

"I guess I should." Caitlyn sighed tiredly, standing and tossing her trash also, "Though I have a few things I need to touch up before everything's finalized for the album."

"It can wait a night." Shane shrugged, leading the way out of the small building, turning lights off as they went.

_It's too early to say_

_Goodbye _

"Hey, Cait?"

Caitlyn swallowed and tried to sound normal as she opened her car door and turned to the awaiting Shane behind her. He had walked her out like the gentleman she knew he could be if he chose to.

"Hm?"

"Sorry I've had so much trouble…" Shane muttered, running a hand through his dark hair with a frown.

"It's okay, Shane," Caitlyn chuckled, "No one's perfect the first time."

"I'd do better if…you didn't make me so nervous which made me frustrated." He admitted, resulting in her furrowed eyebrows as she turned to face him more.

"Nervous? Why would I make you nervous?" she asked uncertainly, "I'm your best friends, that's not supposed to happen."

"It's nothing, nevermind. Forget I said anything." Shane mumbled, taking a step backward as if to turn and leave, but Caitlyn grabbed his sleeve and glared at him.

"You can't say goodbye until you explain. Why on earth would I make you nervous?" she demanded, feeling guilty that it sounded as though it was partially her fault he had taken so long perfecting the album.

"It's just," Shane sighed huffily, frustration clearly written on his face. Caitlyn felt her skin tingle where he reached up to touch her cheek softly before his lips were resting tenderly on hers.

Before Caitlyn could fully enjoy the moment, Shane was pulling away, fear and worry shining in his eyes and she almost laughed at such a solemn expression on his face. There was a tense silence before Caitlyn did what came to mind. She linked her fingers with his and bit her lip anxiously.

"It's too early to say goodbye yet." She whispered, "And your brothers will just think we're still working…Let's go do something."

Shane grinned at her words, relief taking over his expression before he dipped to press a chaste kiss to her lips again before pulling away with a nod, "Let's go." He murmured, pecking her lips again with a wide smile.

**I'll admit to my struggling with the ending scene, but I can only hope it didn't show…**

**Reviews are wonderful! :D**


End file.
